mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragonshy/@comment-4543157-20130726035213
I don't remember all this Rainbow Dash controversy in this particular episode. I've seen some bile towards Rainbow in Mare Do Well, Luna Eclipsed, and May the Best Pet Win, but the criticism she got is enormous here! I'll explain my thoughts on this whole debacle. Rainbow Dash got some flak for being mean to Fluttershy. She also kicked a full grown dragon in the face and nearly got her friends killed. Personally, I felt Rainbow Dash's impatience towards Fluttershy was rather justified. Rainbow Dash is usually known for being brash and impulsive, and since Fluttershy was so slow and acted like such a burden to the team, it makes sense for her character to be angry with her, especially in one of the first episodes where the writers try out various facets of characters' personalities, and especially when Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy seemed to be acquaintances. We've seen The Cutie Mark Chronicles where Rainbow Dash defended Fluttershy from bullies back in their days of childhood, so viewers may have found it weird for Rainbow Dash to criticize her childhood friend. This episode was written after Dragonshy, and I'm pretty sure if Dragonshy was written after the Cutie Mark Chronicles, the writers would be considerate of RD and FS's childhood. Plus, it is unclear whether or not RD and FS were really childhood friends. Likewise, in Hurricane Fluttershy, we've seen RD be nothing but supportive towards Fluttershy, a direct parallel to this episode. Again, this episode was written after Dragonshy, and I'd consider HF an extension of her Dragonshy personality. At first, she's abrasive and disapproving like she was in Dragonshy, but when she learns to understand just how sensitive Fluttershy was, she backs down and supports her. I think in Dragonshy, Rainbow was so brash and impatient that she didn't really understand how Fluttershy could be so scared, especially when she walked up to a manticore in the 2nd episode of the 1st season. She just had trouble relating to her and understanding her securities. Her impatience in "Dragonshy" and her support in "Hurricane Fluttershy" shows her how far she's come and how she developed into a more positive character. It is also worth noting that Rainbow Dash and Applejack seemed to trade their Elements of Harmony. While Rainbow Dash was honest about Fluttershy, Applejack was loyal to Fluttershy and supported her through the duration of this episode. While Rainbow wasn't necessarily loyal to Fluttershy, she was loyal to her mission, loyal to Equestria by getting rid of dead weight, even if she was a friend. She's a no nonsense pony and wants the most straightforward solution. Kicking a dragon in the face was the one thing that annoyed me about RD in this episode. I know she was running out of options and she had to stop that dragon before he doomed all of Equestria, but her assault upon him suggests a lack of foresight and overconfidence. Rainbow, shouldn't you consider that you're a small pony and your enemy is a massive beast? So, while I felt Rainbow Dash had some valid points about Fluttershy and her reaction towards her was the most realistic, I did feel she should have learned to be more understanding towards her friends when they're in need, and my wish was granted in Hurricane Fluttershy. She may have sacrificed all common sense to kick a dragon in the face, but in Wonderbolts Academy, she starts to realize how reckless certain actions are, such as Lightning Dust's selfish attitude. She's learned to be more tolerant of Fluttershy's weaknesses, and I feel Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash make a cute pairing. This episode just shows how far RD has come as a character.